The Ordinary Love story 2 - The most precious
by Kim Selena
Summary: CHANGKYU/MINKYU. Sequel, sequel, sequel, sequel, Sequel, sequel, sequel, sequel, Sequel, sequel, sequel, sequel. Changkyu - The most precious. Just read and review.
1. Chapter 1

ChangKyu story

The most precious

Genre :: Angst, Hurt/ comfort**  
**

warning :: TYPO, alur kecepetan (sengaja)

Leght :: two shoot**  
**

.

A/N :: sebenarnya ni ff pengen dibuat one shoot fluff, tapi malah kepanjangan. jadi di bagi jadi dua. **ni ordinary love story 2,** karena berisi kejadian biasa dalam sebuah hubungan. berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi saya. yang changkyu **ordinary love story 1** kemaren, akan dibuat versi BL-nya karena banyak yang minta itu jadi ff Yaoi bukan GS. jadi tunggu aja ya (ngarep).

* * *

**Enjoy!**

**Changmin Pov**

Aku adalah Jung Changmin mahasiswa Tingkat 2 di Universitas Negeri Seoul. Aku lumayan terkenal di Universitasku. Aku tidak hanya tampan, tapi juga kaya dan Jenius. mungkin karena tiga hal itu yang membuatku banyak diidolakan oleh para yeoja maupun para uke.

mereka berlomba-lomba menarik perhatianku dan ingin menjadi kekasihku. namun sayang, untuk saat ini mereka harus mengubur keinginan itu dalam-dalam, karena sekarang aku telah memutuskan untuk memberikan segenap cinta dan kasih sayangku pada makhluk terindah yang pernah kutemui bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Orang pertama yang membuat jantungku berdetak tidak karuan saat bersamanya. hanya dengannya aku bisa merasakan debaran cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang murid pindahan di Universitas Seoul di tingkat yang sama denganku, namun dijurusan yang berbeda. tidak perlu waktu lama untukku Jatuh cinta pada namja penggila game itu. bisa dibilang fall for him at the first singht.

waktu itu aku tengah duduk dibangku taman kampusku sambil membaca buku sekaligus menikmati sinar matahari dan hembusan angin yang terasa segar.

selang beberapa menit aku mulai merasa bosan dengan bukuku dan ingin beranjak pergi dari sana, namun sesuatu tertangkap mataku membuatku mengurungkan niat.

tidak jauh didepanku duduk seorang namja berambut ikal berwarna coklat, ia melipat kakinya di bangku dan terlihat asik dengan PSP ditangannya.

ekspresi di wajahnya selalu berubah membuatku betah memandanginya. kadang ekspresi serius terlihat berganti dengan senyum sumringah, terkadang ia akan berteriak aneh, cemberut sambil mengumpat kecil, atau sekedar mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

dan aku suka semua ekspresinya. semua itu membuatku jatuh cinta dan terseret dalam segenap pesonanya. semenjak itu, jika tidak ada jam pelajaran, aku lebih senang menghabiskan waktu di taman untuk memperhatikan setiap ekspresi dari Namja berkulit putih pucat itu. bukanya aku takut menyampaikan perasaanku ini, tapi untuk beberapa waktu ini aku lebih suka memandangnya dari jarak seperti ini. seperti membawa kesan tersendiri untukku.

suatu kali saat aku sedang menikmati rutinitas wajibku memandanginya, tiba-tiba dia berteriak "HORE!" Sambil mengangkat kedua tanganya senang. mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang disekitarnya. ah ini juga yang kusuka darinya. jika sudah menyangkut benda itu, tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa memasuki dunianya. seperti dunia hanya miliknya dan PSP.

setelah berteriak seperti tadi ia tertawa. tawa yang sagat indah menurutku. dan tanpa sengaja mata kami bertautan. perlahan tawanya hilang saat ia melihat aku sedang tersenyum memandanginya sambil menopang daguku. Ia tertunduk..err.. malu. bisa kulihat rona samar dipipinya. membuatnya semakin manis dimataku.

dia terlihat menggendong tasnya dan ingin beranjak pergi dari tempat ini. namun aku sudah tekatkan dalam hati, inilah waktu untuk memulai.

aku berjalan menghampirinya dan menyapanya.

"Hai!" Sapaku.

"H-Hai!" balasnya.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?" tanyaku to the point. ia terlihat kaget, namun dia segera memberitahuku.

"Cho Kyuhyun" Jawabnya pelan.

"Jung Changmin imnida!" balasku tersenyum. lalu kujulurkan tanganku dan dia membalas menjabat tangan, dan kami sama-sama tersenyum. ternyata dilihat sedekat ini wajahnya semakin indah.

Dan itulah perkenalan singkat kami. sejak saat itu kami sering mengobrol, dan semakin akrab. terkadang aku menemaninya bermain game dan pergi ke game center, atau sekedar menemaniku jalan-jalan dan menghabiskan waktu berdua.

seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mulai gencar menunjukan perhatianku padanya. aku tidak ingin mengulur-ngulur waktu untuk menjadikanya milikiku. dan aku pun mulai menyusun rencana untuk meyatakan cintaku padanya.

malam itu aku mengundang Kyuhyun makan malam dirumahku. karena eommaku Jung Jaejoong, ingin sekali melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang selalu aku bawa dalam ceritaku pada eomma, yang telah membuat anak semata wayangnya jatuh cinta setengah mati.

malam itu Kyuhyun kuperkenalkan pada eomma dan appaku Jung Yunho. mereka terlihat senang dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun. membuat suasana makan malam itu semakin ramai.

setelah makan malam aku mengajak Kyuhyun ketempat favorite-ku, yaitu atap rumah. tempat yang selalu kukunjungi saat hatiku butuh ketenangan.

banyak yang kami obrolkan di atap. dari cerita masa kecil masing-masing, hingga cerita berbagai hal konyol yang pernah kami lakukan. suara tawa sering terdengar darinya saat mendengar cerita lucu keluargaku. aku menikmati momen ini, momen dimana bisa memandangi wajahnya yang tertawa sedekat ini.

"Kyu, somebody loves you! guess who"

"Kau tidak sedang memberiku tes, kan?" tanyanya menatapku konyol. aku tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"I Found my Love in you, Kyu!" ucapku.

pandanganku tiba-tiba terpaku pada sesuatu yang ada di wajahnya. yaitu bibir merahnya. senyum diwajah Kyuhyun pudar saat aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku perlahan. aku ingin merasakan bibir itu saat ini. tapi sebelum aku melakukan apa yang kumau, aku membisikan sesuatu ditelinganya..

"Kyu Saranghae" ucapku.

akhirnya kunyatakan juga perasaanku. dia terlihat terkejut, bukan hanya karena ucapan cintaku yang tiba-tiba, tapi juga karena ciuman dariku. ciuman lembut tepat di bibirnya seolah menyalurkan perasaanku lebih dalam. bukan nafsu yang kutunjukan, tapi kelembutan dan kasih sayang yang kusalurkan melalui ciuman itu.

Kyu menatapku sendu dengan rona merah dipipinya. lalu tertunduk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. entah apa yang sedang dipikirkanya. apa dia sedang berpikir atau aku sudah ditolak. entahlah. kubiarkan hening menyelimuti kami hingga akhirnya aku mengantarnya pulang.

.

Author Pov

beberapa hari setelah Changmin mengutarakan cintanya Kyuhyun terlihat menghindar dari Changmin. Changmin tahu kalau Kyu butuh waktu. maka dari itu Changmin mencoba tidak mengganggu Kyuhyun untuk semetara waktu.

suatu sore kebingungan dalam diri kyu memuncak dan butuh seseorang untuk berbagi cerita. akhirnya ia memutuskan membagi cerita dengan Kim Kibum sahabat satu kelasnya. ia menceritakan pada Kibum semua tentang Changmin dan tentang keraguannya. Ia terbiasa dengan hubungannya dengan Changmin sebagai sahabat, dan tidak pernah membayangkan akan menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Kyuhyun akui dia telah tertarik pada Changmin jauh sebelum food monster itu memperkenalkan diri. Hey ayolah, siapa yang tidak kenal Jung Changmin yang terkenal tampan, Jenius dan pewaris tunggal Jung Corp?.

mendengar keluh kesah sang sahabat akhirnya Kibum berkomentar singkat sebelum pergi berkencan dengan kekasihnya Choi Siwon.

"Kekhawatiranmu tidak beralasan Kyu. kau hanya takut dan merasa kau tidak pantas untuknya. disaat orang lain berlomba mencari perhatiannya, kau mendapatkannya tanpa harus berusaha. bahkan kau dapat satu paket lengkap. jadi, jika memang kau merasa memiliki perasaan yang sama, abaikan yang lain dan realisasikan hatimu. bayangkan dia adalah sosok yang berharga" ujar Kibum panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun terlihat merenungkan perkataan Kibum.

"Apa kau rela jika dia direbut orang lain?" Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Kalau begitu cepat pergi sana, Pabbo! jangan buat dia menunggu" tambah Kibum setengah kesal melihat Kyuhyun yang lemot.

"Arra" jawab Kyuhyun singkat kemudian berlari keluar kelas. sedangkan Kibum berdecak kesal karena Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya.

.

Kyuhyun mencari ke semua tempat dikampus itu yang kemungkinan terdapat Changmin, namun hasilnya nihil. Changmin tidak ada disana. akhirnya Kyuhyun mencoba menelpon Changmin dan Changmin bilang dia sedang berada di Café tempatnya berkerja sambilan sebagai penyanyi.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu Kyuhyun segera berlari ke Café yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kampusnya.

sesampainya di Café, dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal Kyuhyun bisa melihat Changmin sedang bernyanyi diiringi gitar ditangannya. entah apa yang dinyanyikan Changmin karena Kyuhyun tidak bisa mendengarnya dari luar.

Kyuhyun tidak langsung masuk. dia hanya melihat Changmin yang menghayati lagunya dari luar Café. memandangnya penuh cinta.

selang beberapa menit Changmin selesai bernyanyi diiringi tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton. saat itu juga Kyuhyun mengirim pesan singkat ke ponsel Changmin agar menengok ke jendela cafe. Changmin menurut dan menatap jendela sambil meyipitkan mata. selintas Changmin tersenyum saat bertatapan mata dengan Kyuhyun lalu melambaikan tangannya.

Kyuhyun membuat membuat uap di kaca transparan cafe dengan nafasnya. menjadikan kaca itu berembun lalu menggoreskan sesuatu disana dengan jarinya. membentuk tulisan..

"I Love You Changmin"

Changmin membelalak kaget melihatnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil membingkai kata-kata itu dengan hati yang besar.

tanpa Kyuhyun sangka, Changmin langsung menghambur keluar. ia tersenyum. Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling bertatap mata menelusuri perasaan masing-masing.

"Kau seperti Roh dalam Jiwaku Kyu" Changmin mencium kening Kyuhyun. "Keduanya tidak bisa dipisahkan" Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun. beberapa pengunjung Café bertepuk tangan dari dalam.

"Saranghae!" Ucap Kyuhyun lembut, dalam dekapan Changmin.

"Nado, baby!"

aku tidak perlu yang lain lagi untuk megalihkan duniaku yang terasa bosan. dengan kau disisiku, cukup untuk membuat hari-hariku menjadi lebih berwarna

.

-*More Than Words Kyu*-

.

semenjak jawaban yang diberikan Kyuhyun di Cafe itu, kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan sekarang hubungan kami sudah beranjak 4 bulan.

sebagai kekasihnya, aku selalu memberikan segenap kasih sayang dan perhatianku sepenuhnya untuk Kyu. I always treat him right.

tapi entah perasaanku saja mungkin, aku merasa Kyuhyun tidak memperlakukanku terlalu spesial. hubungan kami berjalan seperti seorang teman. Semuanya terasa datar utukku. Tidak ada perlakuan spesialnya untukku. bahkan dia menganggapku sama dengan teman lelakinya yang lain. apa lagi jika ia sudah bertemu dengan Sungmin Mahasiswa tingkat 3, aku selalu merasa diabaikan. Kyu terlihat tenggelam dengan obrolannya dengan Sungmin. bahkan akhir-akhir ini dia sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sungmin.

Jika kalian bertanya apakah aku cemburu? tentu saja. siapa yang tidak panas saat melihat kekasihmu lebih dekat dengan orang lain dari pada dengan dirimu yang jelas-jelas berstatus pacarnya. setiap kali aku melarangnya, pasti dia akan beralasan jika Sungmin denganya hanya sebatas teman latihan karena terlibat pertunjukan theater bersama. karena memang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin satu klub yaitu klub drama.

tapi suatu hari keraguan dan rasa kesalku memuncak saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang makan malam berdua di sebuah restoran. padahal tadinya Kyuhyun membatalkan janjinya padaku dengan alasan terjadi sesuatu yang mendesak.

'inikah sesuatu yang 'mendesak' untukmu Kyu?' batinku nanar sambil memandang mereka berdua dari luar restoran. Hatiku semakin sakit saat melihat Kyuhyun tanpa canggung membersihkan sisa makanan di bibir Sungmin dengan tisu. padahal ia tidak pernah melakukan itu untukku. dia akan selalu mengomel jika aku makan belepotan.

Tidak sengaja matanya berpapasan dengan mataku saat ia masih dalam posisi membersihkan bibir Sungmin. Posisinya mengkaku saat melihat aku menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa dan sedih. Aku berbalik pergi dari tempat itu. aku tidak tahan untuk melihatnya lagi. aku tahu dalam sebuah hubungan pasti ada saja penyebab pertengkaran kecil yang disebut bumbu cinta. tapi kali ini Kyu keterlaluan. tidak hanya sekali dua kali ia membatalkan janji demi sungmin.

"Changmin-ah!" teriak Kyuhyun mencoba berlari menyusulku. lihatlah bahkan ia masih memanggilku seperti kami masih berteman dulu. tidak ada panggilan manis dan sayang darinya untukku.

"Changmin-ah" panggilnya lagi. aku tidak peduli.

"JUNG CHANGMIN!" Teriaknya tinggi. membuat beberapa orang disekitar kami merasa terganggu.

aku mengalah dan menghentikan langkahku. lalu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Kenapa? apa kau mau menjelaskan jika apa yang kulihat tidak seperti yang kupikirkan?" Tebakku. dan dia mengangguk. heh.. selalu.

"Sudahlah. aku anggap aku tidak melihat apa-apa tadi" Ujarku malas dan melangkah pergi lagi. namun Kyu menarik tanganku mencegahku pergi.

"Changmin-ah kau tahu aku mencintaimu kan? aku sangat mencintaimu" senjata andalan Kyu untuk meluluhkan aku. tapi tidak untuk kali ini. aku sadar hatiku mulai terluka sekarang. dan ahirnya aku tahu bgaimana rasanya sakit hati. aku berbalik menatapnya

"It's not just than a words Kyu" ujarku.

"Kenapa kau selalu tidak percaya?"

"What? Y-you say i don't Trust you?" oke. sekarang emosiku mulai terpancing. "Well, Kyu, You know? aku sudah tahu, benar-benar tahu kalau kau sangat mencintaiku. tapi ini ...ini (aku kehabisan kata) bukan cara mencintai seseorang Kyu"

"You Doubt me?" tanyanya tidak percaya. oh god.. bagaimana lagi cara yang harus kulakukan untuk memberitahunya bahwa yang aku perlukan adalah tindakan bukan kata-kata.

"Kau meragukanku? kenapa?"

"Stop Kyu. kau tidak akan mengerti. kita bicarakan ini nanti"

"Aku tidak mengerti kau bilang? Kau yang selalu meraguka perasaanku. seolah perasaanmu yang paling benar"

"Stop it Kyu" pintaku. aku tidak mau bertengkar ditempat umum seperti ini .

"Kau egois Changmin! bahkan Sungmin saja bisa mengerti jika aku tidak pandai menunjukan perasaanku"

mendengar nama Sungmin dibawa dalam pertengkaran kami membuatku benar-benar emosi.

"SHUT UP YOU MOUNTH" Bentakku. aku lelah kyu, tidakkah kau melihatnya?

"Jika kau merasa namja itu lebih baik. Silahkan pilih saja dia. bawa dia dalam hidupmu. jangan libatkan perasaanku" tambahku. Kyuhyun terpaku. mungkin masih kaget dengan bentakan ku tadi. karena selama ini memang aku tidak pernah membentaknya atau sekalipun berbuat kasar padanya.

"Bukan kata cinta yang kubutuhkan sekarang, tapi sesuatu yang lebih dari sebuah kata-kata" setelah berkata seperti itu, aku berbalik benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terpaku di tempat.

_Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand_

_All you have to do is close your eyes_

_And just reach out your hands and touch me_

_Hold me close don't ever let me go_

_More than words is all I ever needed you to show_

_Then you would'nt have to say that you love me_

_Cos i'd already know._

.

Aku kembali kerumah dengan perasaan kacau. ini pertama kalinya aku bertengkar sebesar ini dengan Kyuhyun. dan ini cukup membuat moodku kacau.

aku masuk ke rumah dan eomma menegurku.

"Changmin-ah, eomma buatkan masakan kesukaanmu" ujar eomma.

"Nanti saja eomma, aku akan memakannya nanti" ujarku lesu. eomma sepertinya menyadari ada yang salah denganku. beliau pun segera menghampiriku.

"Ada apa? Gwenchanayo?" eomma mengangkat wajahku yang tertunduk dengan tangannya.

"Gwenchanna eomma" ujarku bertahan menatap matanya dengan memaksakan senyum. tapi itu tidak bisa membohongi eomma. eomma selalu tahu jika ada yang salah denganku.

"Ceritakan saja pada eomma jika nanti kau butuh teman bicara" ujar eomma kemudian memelukku. mencoba mengerti tanpa memaksa. walaupun terlihat kekanakan tapi aku selalu bisa tenang dalam pelukan hangat eomma.

.

*Give You Heart a Break*

pertengahan desember, angin yang bertiup semakin dingin menggigit kulit, pepohonan sudah gundul sepenuhnya. menjelang cristmas semakin banyak laki-laki berkostum santa. mereka menyanyikan lagu didepan gereja. aku selalu suka jika memasuki winter.

Sudah seminggu ini aku tidak lagi berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. mencoba mengistirahatkan hati masing-masing, untuk menelusuri perasaan satu sama lain. mencoba merenungi apa saja yang salah dari sikap kami berdua. sesungguhnya aku tidak ingin hubungan kami sesingkat ini. aku akan mencoba pertahankan hubungan kami semampuku.

eomma benar. mungkin Kyuhyun hanya tidak paham menunjukan rasa cintanya. dan seharusnya aku tidak lelah untuk mengajarinya. sebelum natal aku harus memperbaiki hubungan kami. jadi aku memutuskan malam ini juga aku harus menemui kekasihku itu. ini natal pertamaku sebagai pacar Kyuhyun dan aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya selama natal.

Malam ini dengan berdandan semaksimal mungkin dan membawa bunga dan berbagai macam hadiah di taganku. aku mulai pergi ke apartemen kelasihku. aku akanmembuatnya mengerti apa itu cinta, aku akan membuatnya mengerti apa itu kata berharga. setelah aku memantapkan hatiku benerapa minggu ini akhirnya aku tahu dia cukup berharga.

tapi sayangnya apa yang kupikirkan tidak sama dengan yang ia pikirkan. sesuatu yang terjadi didepan mataku kini semakin membuatku hancur. aku terpaku. aku mematung ditempatku. senyum kuhilang berganti dengan air mata yang entah bagaimana lansung meluncur turun begitu saja.

disana didepan pintu apartemennya aku melihat Kyu sedang bercumbu mesra dengn sungmin. mereka berciuman, bibir mereka berpangutan satu sama lain. ciuman yang penuh nafsu membuat suara lenguhan terdengar beberapa kali dari bibir mereka. saat Sungmin mulai menciumi leher Kyuhyun tidak sengaja mata Kyuhyun menatapku. ia terlihat terkejut setengah mati. ia mendorong Sungmin meenjauh, namun tak berbuat apa-apa lagi setelah itu. mungkin ia sadar jika dia sudah tertangkap basah sekarang. aku berbalik badan sebentar. bukan untuk pergi. tapi untuk memyembunyikan air mataku dari Kyu. aku menghapus air mataku lalu berbalik lagi menghadapnya yang mungkin terkejut melihat aku menangis.

"Ehem.. kalian ini. kalau mau bermesraan jangan diluar. cepat masuk sana" ujarku dengan suara parau dan memaksakan tawa.

"Oya kyu. ini hadiahku untukmu" aku berjalan menghampirinya lalu memberikan bunga dan dua kotak hadiah untuknya. "Merry cristmas" tambahku sebelum sebelum pergi meninggalkanya.

"Changmin" Panggilnya. tapi aku tak hiraukan dan terus masuk ke dalam lift.

"Changmin!" pekiknya sambil mengejarku ke lift. namun pintu lift sudah tertutup seperti hatiku yang mulai tertutup.

selamat tinggal cintaku. semoga kau selalu bahagia.

**Changmin pov end**

**.  
**

beberapa hari setelah setelah kejadian itu Kyuhyun mencoba , mencari Changmin dirumahnya setelah tidak bertemu Changmin beberapa hari ini dikampus. Dengan sedikit gugup Kyuhyun mencoba mengetuk pintu rumah Changmin. berharap ia bisa bertemu Changmin untuk meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya. Betapa ia tahu bahwa dirinya benar-benar bersalah, dan kini ia merasa kehilangan Changmin.

setelah menunggu seseorang membuka pintu rumah Changmin.

"Nuguseo?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Aku ingin bertemu Changmin. Apa dia dirumah?" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Oh Kyuhyun-ssi. Tuan muda berangkat ke Amerika tadi pagi"

"A-Amerika?" Kaget Kyuhyun. Wanita itu mengangguk. "Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba...

"Dia bilang ingin meneruskan sekolah di Amerika"

Kyuhyun merasa bumi berputar lebih cepat. ia serasa tidak lagi memijak bumi. tenggerokonnya tercekat. bagian di bawah tenggorokan terasa sakit. apa ia benar-benar telah kehilangan Changmin? seperti jiwa tanpa nyawa Kyuhyun berbalik ingin pergi. namun wanita paruh baya itu mencegahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, Tuan muda menitipkan ini untuk anda!" Wanita itu menyerahkan sebuah surat untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera mengambilnya.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi" Ujar Kyuhyun lalu berbalik pergi dari rumah Changmin. Kyuhyun kembali masuk kemobilnya dan memutuskan untuk membaca surat itu diapartemenya. sepanjang jalan ia berdoa akan ada kabar baik dari surat itu.

sesampainya di apartemen ia masuk tergesa-gesa, dan menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa lalu membaca surat itu. Tak lama ia membaca surat itu, air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan meluncur begitu saja dengan deras. serasa dunianya runtuh seketika. kenapa ia begitu bodoh selama ini? menyia-nyiakan namja yang begitu mencintainya.

Saat Kau membaca surat ini, mungkin aku sudah tidak ada lagi di kota ini. di kota penuh kenanganku bersamamu. walaupun kebersamaan kita begitu singkat, tapi semuanya begitu berharga untukku.

hanya satu cinta yang aku punya

itupun sudah aku putuskan hanya untukmu

hanya satu hati yang kumiliki itu pun sudah sepenuhnya

terisi namamu..

kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu dan menyayangimu setulus hati.

tapi sepertinya kau tidak peduli padaku.

jadi aku harus pergi.

maaf, aku tak mampu lagi bertahan karena ini menyakitkan.

aku terima semua keadaan ini tapi ini terlalu sakit

kadang buatku hilang akal..mencari keseriusan mu.

Kubertindak seperti aku memujamu

aku perbaiki kesalahanku dan perasaanku

tapi kenapa pikiran ini tak kunjung membaik..

Bukan aku tak percaya, tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang hilang

Sesuatu yang membuat aku tak tenang

Aku benar-benar mencintaimu..

tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi?

Kau ingin aku percaya tapi kau tak pernah mencoba meyakinkan aku

Benarkah kau ingin aku pergi?

Kau bilang kau mencintaiku

Tapi kenapa tak pernah kau perlakukan aku seperti itu?

aku bersabar, tapi semua kini makin jelas

kau yang menginginkan aku pergi

aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untukmu

tapi tidakkah kau bisa melihatnya?

kini aku pergi, berharap nantinya kau sadar bahwa aku berharga

aku pergi membawa cintamu bersamaku

bayangan indah pertama aku jatuh cinta padamu, itu yang kubawa.

kau harus selalu bahagia, walau tanpa aku disisimu

and thanks for lovin' me

you're doing it perfectly

.  
Saranghae ^^

Changmin

.

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Aku hancur, saat membaca surat Changmin . Tapi aku tahu dia lebih hancur saat melihat kejadian malam itu. hatiku sakit, tapi pasti hati Changmin lebih sakit karena perlakuanku. mana bisa aku bahagia tanpa kau disisiku.

apa yang telah kulakukan? aku biarkan kau pergi. tanpa melakukan apapun. aku yang membuatmu pergi. Maafkan aku.

"Changmin mianhe!" ucapku memeluk surat itu. aku menangis pilu. menyesali semuanya. berharap Changmin hanya mengerjaiku dan berpura-pura pergi.

"Changmin mianhe!" tapi semuanya terasa nyata. hatiku terasa kosong. Rasa kosong yang selama ini kutakutkan. ia pergi membawa seluruh hatiku bersamanya.

"Changmin!" aku tenggelam dalam air mataku semalaman dan jatuh tertidur di sofa, berharap ketika aku bagun esok Changmin berada disini disampingku dan menggenggam tanganku dengan senyuman yang selalu membuatku nyaman.

setelah kau pergi aku baru merasa betapa berharganya dirimu untukku.

.

.

**END**

**T.B.C ?  
**

**Mind to Review?  
**

jangan bosan ya, sesuai judul ini cuma sebuah cerita cinta biasa.**  
**

**see ya next chap^^  
**

**Back to December  
**


	2. Chapter 2

o-o-**Flash Back December Night**-o-o

_Malam itu aku dan Sungmin baru pulang dari latihan drama yang kami perankan bersama Sungmin. Aku memang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Sungmin waktu itu. Tapi waktu itu hanya sebatas teman. Tapi entah kenapa lama-kelamaan aku merasa sangat nyaman bila berada bersama Sungmin. Dan hal itu sempat membuat perasaanku sedikit goyah. Aku tahu itu salah, karena saat itu aku masih memiliki Changmin. Tapi dengan bodohnya aku terpesona dengan namja lain. _

_Hingga akhirnya sesuatu terjadi dimalam itu. Sungmin menyatakan cintanya padaku. Dia bilang tidak peduli dengan statusku sebagai namja chingu Changmin, Dan memintaku diam-diam menjalani asmara bersamanya._

_Bukannya aku tidak menolak. Tapi dia tidak memberikan kesempatanku untuk berbicara, Karena sedetik kemudian Sungmin menciumku. Awalnya aku memberontak. Tapi entah setan apa yang merasukiku, akupun membalas ciuman itu. Bahkan terkesan menikmatinya. Lama-lama ciuman kami makin intens, seolah melupakan bahwa kami masih berada di koridor apartemenku. Sungmin mendorongku kepintu apartemen lalu beralih menciumi leherku. Saat itu juga tanpa sengaja mataku melihat Changmin sedang berdiri mematung tidak jauh dari tempat kami. _

_Dengan Shock aku mendorong Sungmin menjauh. Dan melihat Changmin berbalik, bukan untuk pergi. Akhirnya aku tahu dia sedang menghapus air matanya. Itu terdengar dari suara paraunya._

_Dan saat itulah aku merasa semuanya akan berakhir._

.

* * *

.

**Ordinary Love Story**

**The Most Precious**

**Genre :: Angst, Hurt/comfort**

**Cast :: Find out in story**

**Leght :: Two shoot**

**Warning! Bl, TYPO(S), Alur kecepetan dll**

**.**

**Sumary :: **Kau akan menyadari betapa berharganya diriku saat aku tidak lagi bersamamu

**A/N :: **Yeay! Saya datang lagi. Bawa last Chap **The Most Precious. **Mian ya agak lama, padahal Cuma two shoot. Author bru punya waktu soalnya. Jangan Tanya saya kenapa flash backnya saya letakan diatas. Saya bingung mau masukin di bagian mana dalam cerita. Maafkanlah author yang kurang kreatif ini. .

* * *

**_Enjoy!_**

**_.  
_**

Mulai sekarang hanya aku yang ada dipikiranmu.

Aku ada disetiap pertanyaan dan jawabanmu

Aku mengambil tempat disetiap impianmu

Akulah cahaya dimatamu

Dimanapun matamu memandang, Kau hanya akan melihatku

.

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Kubuka mataku dipagi ini. Tapi pemandanganku tetap sama. Rasa sepi ini semakin terasa. Rasa kosong ini benar-benar menyiksa. Seperti ada lubang besar ditengah-tengah hatiku. Membuatnya semakin hampa. Tak ada lagi Changmin yang menghiasi hari-hariku, Tidak ada lagi senyuman indahnya yang menemaniku. Semuanya terasa mati.

Semenjak kepergian Changmin, Aku lebih banyak diam dan melamun. PSP-pun mulai jarang kusentuh. Dia benar-benar sukses membuatku seperti mayat hidup.

Aku menghabiskan malam natalku kemarin dengan tangis menyesal. Aku tersiksa dengan rasa bersalah ini. Bayangannya selalu menghantuiku. Seolah tidak mengizinkan aku bernafas tanpa menyebut namanya.

Aku beranjak dari ranjangku kemudian berjalan gontai kekamar mandi. Aku lepaskan satu persatu baju yang melekat ditubuhku, dan mulai membersihkan diri dari air hangat yang mengucur dari shower. Setelah mandi aku berdiri di depan cermin yang ada di kamar mandi. Kuusap kacanya yang berembun, lalu telihat refleksi diriku dikaca itu. Terlihat mengerikan. Wajahku yang memang putih kini terlihat makin pucat, pipiku terlihat tirus dan mataku bengkak. Mungkin karena semalam aku menangis dalam tidurku.

"Kyu, jangan melamun dikamar mandi nati kau masuk angin"

Suara Changmin menggema ditelingaku. Aku berbalik dan tidak melihat siapa-siapa dibelakangku. Hanya aku sendirian yang ada dikamar mandi ini. Aku tahu beberapa hari ini aku mulai menghayal. Dan ini sangat menyiksaku.

Setelah mandi, Aku segera bergegas ke dapur untuk sarapan, perutku semakin pedih karena semalaman aku tidak mengonsumsi apapun. Kubuka kulkas, namun tidak ada satupun makanan yang kutemukan. Aku sadar sudah dua minggu aku sama sekali tidak belanja. Aku hanya mengurung diri dikamar melamunkan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi.

Aku melihat satu bungkus ramen tersisa di counter dapurku. Dan akupun segera memasaknya.

"Kyu, jangan makan mie instan lagi! Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu!"

Aku mendengar suara Changmin lagi

"Aku malas memasak yang lain"

Kali ini suaraku terdengar menjawab. Aku menoleh kesamping dan aku melihat ilusi itu lagi. Aku melihat diriku sendiri sedang berdebat kecil dengan Changmin yang mengomel karena kebiasaanku memakan mie.

Aku menutup rapat mataku dan menggeleng berkali-kali. Meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa semua ini hanyalah ilusiku.

Setelah mie-ku masak. Aku membawanya ke meja makan. Aku duduk sendiri di sana dan mulai memakan mie-ku.

"Yaa! Tadi kau melarangku. Tapi sekarang kau yang makan paling banyak!" Omel diriku sambil merebut panci ramen dari tangan Changmin. Changmin yang tidak rela karena acara makannya di ganggu pun ikut bertahan. Akhirnya kami terlibat rebut-merebut panci ramen.

Air mataku kembali tumpah. Apa sebegitu rindunya aku pada Changmin hingga aku mulai meng-ilusi-kan dirinya?

Aku makan sambil menangis tersedu. Entah mungkin kuah mieku sudah bercampur dengan air mataku, aku tidak peduli.

.

Aku rahasiamu yang tidak bisa kau sembunyikan

Mengingatku adalah sebuah kebiasaan yang tidak akan kau lupakan

Ketika aku menggema dala hatimu, mengapa kau terkejut?

Karena akulah suara hatimu

Dengarlah detak jantungmu sendiri

Ada aku disetiap detaknya.

.

Setelah sarapan aku memutuskan untuk berangkat kuliah, karena sudah dua minggu ini aku absen. Eomma-ku berkali-kali membujukku untuk pulang kerumah. Tapi aku menolaknya. Aku ingin sendirian saat ini.

Aku berjalan pelan dengan pandangan mata kosong, wajahku datar tanpa ekspresi. Ketika Changmin melangkah pergi dari hidupku, seolah ia menyedot habis rasa bahagiaku.

Karena aku berjalan sambil melamun, aku tersandung dan jatuh, lalu sikuku berdarah.

"Kau ceroboh sekali eoh?"

Di depan sana aku melihat diriku yang terjatuh dengan posisi yang sama. Namun bedanya waktu itu ada Changmin yang membantuku berdiri dan mengobati lukaku.

"Mengomel saja terus!" Ujar diriku merajuk.

"Mianhe! Mana yang sakit?" Aku menunjukkan lukaku disiku lalu Changmin langsung mengobatinya sambil meniup-niup kecil lukaku. Membuat aku terkekeh geli karena nafasnya yang membelai tanganku. Lalu kami tertawa bersama

Kumohon siapa saja, bantu aku hentikan ini. Kenapa dia selalu hadir kemanapun aku pergi? Changmin kumohon, jangan siksa aku seperti ini. kembalilah maafkan aku!

Aku ingin berdiri dari jatuhku, tapi kakiku terasa lemas. Orang-rang memandangku aneh. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang membantuku.

"Kyu kau kenapa? Gwenchannayo?"

Aku mendongakan kepalaku dan melihat Kibum berdiri didepanku. Lalu Kibum membantuku berdiri.

"Kau terluka. Sini biar aku obati!" Ujar Kibum saat melihat lukaku.

Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba perutku sakia, serasa tertusuk ribuan jarum. Kepalaku terasa berat, dan penglihatanku berkunang-kunang. Aku tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadaranku hingga akhirnya aku jatuh pingsan disusul teriakan panic dari Kibum.

.

.

Aku perlahan membuka mataku dan mengerjapkannya, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina mataku.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Aku melihat Kibum duduk disamping ranjangku dengan raut wajah cemas. Aku ingin menggerakkan tanganku. Namun sesuatu terpasang disana. Infus… aah akhirnya aku kembali ketempat yang paling kubenci. Rumah sakit.

Aku diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, mencoba bangkit untuk duduk diranjangku. Walaupun sakit diperutku dan kepalaku belum sepenuhnya hilang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau hanya mengkonsumsi mie instan. Kau ingin merusak lambungmu? Hah?" Cecar Kibum setengah marah. Tapi aku masih tidak menjawab.

"Kyu!" Suara Kibum meninggi.

Aku menatap nanar kedepan. Entah apa yang kutatap. Jiwaku rasanya tidak ada lagi di tubuhku.

"Aku merindukannya Bumie!" Ujarku mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

Kibum tidak menjawab, menunggu apa yang akan kukatakan selanjutnya.

"Aku melihatnya kemanapun aku pergi, Aku bisa mendengar suaranya bergema ditelingaku, Dia datang disetiap mimpiku, Setiap detak jantungku menyebut namanya. Aku tersiksa Bumie!" Suaraku mulai bergetar.

"A-Aku rela jika tubuh ini sakit. Tapi jangan hati ini. Dia tidak memberikanku satu kesempatanpun. Dia datang tanpa kuundang dan Kini dia pergi tanpa ucapkan 'selamat tinggal'. Hiks… Dia.. Dia begitu mencintaiku tapi kuberikan luka dihatinya. Aku.. Hiks hiks… sangat merindukannya Bumie" Aku mulai menangis tersedu. Kibum masih belum berkomentar, Ia menungguku menyelesaikan ceritaku.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hiks aku ingin kembali ke malam itu dan merubah segalanya hiks... tapi itu tidak mungkin. Kata maaf pun kini tidak bisa aku sampaikan. Hiks hiks… kenapa? Kenapa dia menyiksaku sampai seperti ini?" Tangisku semakin pilu. Kesedihan yang selama ini kucoba telan sendiri kini kusampaikan pada Kibum. Karena memang yang kubutuhkan saat ini adalah teman bicara.

Kibum menatapku miris. Mungkin ia juga merasakan lukaku. Ia sudah tau tentang perpisahanku dengan Changmin. Tapi belum tahu tentang penyebabnya.

Kibum beranjak dari duduknya lalu meraihku kedalam pelikannya. Membiarkan aku menumpahkan semua resahku didadanya.

"Jika kau merasa menyesal, bangkitlah, jaga dirimu, perbaiki dirimu, jadilah orang yang lebih baik. Tunjukan padanya kalau kau bisa berubah, dan jelaskan semuanya ketika dia kembali nanti. Dia pasti kembali Kyu!"

"Tapi semuanya akan berubah. Semua tidak akan sama lagi jika dia kembali nanti" lirihku.

"Memang semuanya pasti berubah. Maka dari itu kau harus belajar tegar. Ini pilihan yang kau buat sendiri Kyu. Tidak ada cara selain menjalaninya" Kibum mengelus punggungku yang bergetar karena tangis. Mencoba menyalurkan perasaan tenang untukku.

Setelah itu aku tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku biarkan air mata ini mengalir hingga nantinya tidak akan bisa lagi mengalir.

Setelah tangisku reda, kedua orang tuaku datang. mereka mengajakku pulang. Dan akhirnya aku menurut. Mungkin tinggal bersama mereka bisa mengurangi kesedihanku.

.

.

-0-0- 4 Years later -0-0-

.

Aku rindu senyummu, suaramu

Terasa begitu baik untukku, begitu benar

Mungkin ini adalah angan-angan

Mungkin ini mimpi yang tidak akan tercapai

Tetapi jika kita mencintai lagi, aku bersumpah akan mencintaimu dengan benar.

.

Empat tahun berlalu sudah. Aku mulai bisa menata kembali perasaanku. Bukan berarti aku melupakannya. Rinduku semakin hari semakin besar untuknya. Begitu juga dengan rasa cintaku yang tidak pernah mati. Dan sekarang aku sedang membuat hidupku lebih baik. Aku ingin saat Changmin kembali nanti, ia melihatku dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Aku bertekad ingin merubah segalanya. Walaupun aku tidak bisa kembali kemalam desember itu. Tapi setidaknya kata maaf pun mungkin cukup untuk menyampaikan betapa merasa bersalahnya diriku setelah malam itu. Malam dimana aku menghancurkan semuanya bersama Sungmin yang sekarang menjadi orang yang kubenci.

Setelah aku lulus kuliah, aku berkerja di perusahaan Jung Corp. Aku pikir dengan begitu aku bisa dengan mudah melihat Changmin setelah ia kembali nanti. Walaupun Yunho sajangnim sedikit tidak suka melihatku, tapi akhirnya ia bisa menerimaku, karena aku termasuk pegawai berbakat. Aku naik menjadi wakil direktur.

Dan dugaanku benar. Awal November Changmin kembali ke Seoul. Dan memulai kerjanya sebagai Direktur. Betapa senangnya dan seakan tidak percaya. Rasa haru dan rindu menyeruak menjadi satu. saat aku melihatnya memasuki kantor dengan setelan tuksedo yang amat pas dibadan tingginya, membuatnya semakin tampan dan gagah. Tidak banyak yang berubah darinya, matanya, senyumnya, tawanya semuanya sama seperti dulu. Tapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang berubah. Dia bukan milikku lagi. Itulah satu-satunya yang berubah.

Karena kami berdua berada dalam satu kantor, menambah intensitas kami bertemu semakin sering. Seperti yang kubilang tadi. Semuanya tidaklah sama sekarang. Walaupun Changmin masih menyapaku, dan tersenyum padaku tapi dia terkesan menjaga jarak denganku. Dia tidak ingin terlibat perbincangan terlalu dalam denganku. Semua yang kuobrolkan dengannya hanyalah masalah perkerjaan. Dan aku tahu kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu.

Suatu waktu kami terlibat dalam situasi hanya berdua. Semuanya terasa canggung. Membuatku tersiksa. Changmin memulai pembicaraan duluan. Kami hanya berbasa-basi. Ia menanyakan kabarku dan tentu saja kujawab baik. Begitu juga dengannya. Selebihnya yang kami bicarakan adalah perkerjaan dan hal lainya yang membosankan. Jika aku mulai sedikit saja menyinggung tentang masa lalu, ia akan segera mengganti topic pembicaraan. Aku tahu dia tidak ingin membahas hal itu lagi. Jadi aku hanya diam tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Hari demi hari berlalu, tidak ada perubahan berarti dalam hubungan kami. Terbentang jarak yang begitu jauh antara kami. Aku harus puas dengan memandangnya dari jarak sejauh ini. kami berada begitu dekat tapi semuanya terasa begitu jauh. Aku benci dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini. seolah tidak ada yang terjadi pada kami dimasa lalu. Bersikap didepanku seolah tidak ada luka yang ia pendam selama ini. Jika boleh memilih, lebih baik changmin bersikap dingin sekalian dari pada harus bersikap ramah kepadaku namun bisa kulihat dengan jelas lukanya dari tatapan matanya saat ia melihatku. Itu lebih membuatku tersiksa.

akhir November, aku harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit sekali lagi. aku mendengar Changmin akan bertunangan di bulan desember ini. membuatku kembali terpuruk. entah ujian apa lagi yang Tuhan berikan untukku. tidak cukupkah empat tahun ini aku habiskan untuk menyesal, tidak cukupkah aku selalu mencintainya selama empat tahun ini dan tidak cukupkah penantianku selama 4 tahun ini?

Aku bersedih lagi. menumpahkan segalanya pada Kibum sahabatku yang selalu menemaniku selama 4 tahun ini. yang selalu memberikanku semangat saat aku terpuruk karena merindukan Changmin. Dan yang membuatku bangkit untuk hidup lebih baik.

"Cinta tidak harus memiliki Kyu. Jika memang Changmin ditakdirkan untukmu, Dia pasti akan kembali kedalam pelukanmu. Tapi jika bukan, Kau harus bisa menerimanya. Bahagia saat melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia, bukankah itu yang disebut cinta?"

Begitula kata-kata simple Kibum yang ia lontarkan untukku. membuatku sadar, melihat Changmin tersenyum itu sudah cukup untukku. Aku lebih senang melihat wajah bahagia Changmin dengan orang lain dari pada wajah terlukanya saat bersamaku dulu.

benar, ini yang terbaik. Walaupun aku tidak lagi bersama Changmin, tapi Changmin akan terus hidup dalam hatiku. walaupun kini tidak lagi bisa bersama, setidaknya aku pernah bersamanya. aku pernah menjadi orang yang amat dicintainya. mengingat itu saja aku sudah cukup bersyukur.

Terimakasih Tuhan, Kau pernah memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk memiliki Changmin dulu. walaupun begitu singkat tapi aku sangat senang. Dia adalah kenangan berharga yang pernah aku miliki.

-0-0- Back To December -o-o-

.

December night

aku menyusuri jalan di tengah udara dingin yang mengigit kulit. hari ini aku sudah tekadkan dalam hati untuk bertemu dengan Changmin. aku akan meminta maaf atas kesalahanku di malam itu. walaupun terlambat tapi aku aku akan ini kepadanya. aku menuju apartemen dengan berjalan kaki sekitar 20 menit dari apartemenku.

Saat aku sampai di Apartemen Changmin, aku merasa dejavu. seperti kembali lagi ke malam desember waktu itu. Bedanya, yang sekarang dalam posisi terluka adalah aku. Didepan sana Changmin sedang berciuman dengan seorang yeoja. dadaku berdenyut sakit melihatnya. Aku meremas dadaku.

'Sakit. apa kau dulu juga merasakan rasa sakit ini Changmin? Atau lebih hebat dari ini? kau benar. ini sangat sakit. Berada diposisi ini benar-benar sakit. _Mianhe_ Changmin-ah'

aku tidak mencoba pergi dari sana. aku tetap bertahan melihat semuanya jika ini bisa membuat rasa bersalahku sedikit hilang.

"Pergilah. sudah cukup!" samar-samar aku mendengar Changmin berujar pada yeoja itu.

"Ck kau tidak asik. aku pergi" Ujar yeoja itu kemudian pergi dari tempat kami. setelah sebelumnya sempat menatapku sebentar saat ia berjalan melewatiku. Namun aku tidak mengindahkan tatapan yeoja bedak tebal itu.

setelah aku bisa sedikit menguasai hatiku, aku berjalan menghampiri Changmin. Aku bersiap untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Changmin langsung memotongnya.

"Ayo masuk!" Changmin berbalik ingin membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Ye?"

"Kau ada perlu denganku, kan? aku tidak ingin mati beku diluar sini" ujar Changmin menatapku sebentar lalu membuka pintunya.

"Disini saja. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. bukan sebagai bawahanmu... " aku menarik nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kata-kataku. "Tapi sebagai seorang Cho Kyuhyun"

"_Just five minute_" tawarku.

kulihat Changmin menutup kembali pintu apartemennya dan berbalik menatapku.

"Kau hanya perlu mendengar apa yang akan kukatakan. Jangan bergerak ataupun membantah" Tambahku. tak ada jawaban dari Changmin. itu berarti dia setuju.

"Maafkan aku untuk kejadian malam itu. bukan hanya untuk malam itu. tapi juga untuk semua perlakuanku selama kita masih bersama dulu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tau ini terlambat. Tapi aku benar-benar menyesal. Dulu kau pergi tanpa mendengar kata maaf dariku. membuatku merasa bersalah setengah mati.. Kau benar! setelah kau pergi dariku baru aku menyadari pentingnya dirimu untukku. Kau bilang, aku harus bahagia walau tanpa kau disisiku. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku bahagia sedangkan seluruh hatiku telah kau bawa pergi" Aku meremas pinggiran bajuku dan mencoba sekuat tenaga menjaga suaraku agar tidak bergetar.

"Terima kasih sudah mendengarkanku. aku pergi!" Pamitku, membungkuk sebentar kemudian berbalik ingin melangkah.

"Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat Kyu!" tiba-tiba Changmin buka suara.

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak memintamu kembali. Aku hanya meminta maafmu. thats all!" Aku menatap lekat wajah Changmin yang berapa tahun ini kurindukan. tersenyum sebentar lalu melanjutkan langkahku menuju lift dan pergi dari tempat itu dengan perasaan lega.

**Kyuhyun pov end**

.

**Author Pov**

Changmin memandang kepergian Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. ia menghela nafas sebentar lalu berujar pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau selalu saja berbohong Kyu. Aku tahu kau sangat menginginkanku kembali!"

.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun sedang menyusuri jalan pulang. tapi ia tidak berniat pulang. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah.

ada perasaan lega setelah mengatakan semuannya pada Changmin. Tapi ada sebagian hatinya yang berteriak tidak rela. Tapi ia tidak berani lagi berharap. jika memang harus berakhir seperti ini. maka 'so be it'.

Ia bertekad untuk membangun hidupnya lebih baik lagi. melupakan Changmin dan memulai lembaran baru lagi. Jika suatu saat nanti ia mendapatkan seseorang yang mencintainya, ia berjanji akan mencintai orang itu dengan benar. Benar-benar tidak ingin semua ini terulang untuk kedua kalinya.

Tiba-Tiba Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah café. Café tempat Kyuhyun memberikan jawaban cinta untuk Changmin dulu. Kali ini Kaca Café tertutup sepenuhnya dengan embun Akibat cuaca yang benar-benar dingin. Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat kejadian lalu. kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mampir ke cafe itu. Kyuhyun mengambil tempat duduk dekat kaca cafe. setelah sebelumnya memesan minuman pada pelayan.

Kemudian ia duduk menopang dagu memperhatikan pengunjung cafe yang tampak menikmati malam mereka.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang berputar kembali ke desember, dimana ia menghancurkan semuanya, dan kini didesember pula ia memutuskan melupakan namja yang amat sangat dicintainya itu. Mungkin ini cara Tuhan untuk memberikanya yang terbaik.

Alunan musik jazz mengalun lembut. membuat suasana hati Kyuhyun makin lengkap. Haru, sedih, lega semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Mengenang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Changmin, Changmin menembaknya diatap, hingga ia memberikan jawaban cinta di café ini.

saat sedang enak-enaknya menikmati musik dan memutar kembali ingatan masa lalu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. suara ketukan kecil dijendela kaca cafe membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah kaca berembun itu. kemudian sebuah tulisan muncul disana.

**I love you so much**

**maukah kau mengulangnya lagi bersamaku?**

Mata Kyuhyun membulat melihatnya. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa hanya memandang kata-kata itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun mebalas mebuat uap di kaca lalu menulis.

**'Yes I do'**

sebelum berlari keluar cafe.

diluar cafe Changmin menunggunya dengan senyum hangat. dengan mata berkaca-kaca ia langsung berlari menerjang Changmin dan memeluknya. Untungnya Changmin sudah mempersiapkan diri hingga mereka tidak terjungkal bersama karena Dahsyatnya terjangan Kyuhyun.

tanpa diduga Changmin, tangis Kyuhyun langsung pecah didada Chagmin. Changmin yang mengerti, Hanya bisa memeluk Kyuhyun sambil mengusap rambut dan punggung Kyuhyun. mengabaikan tatapan orang sekitarnya.

"_Sa_.. _ra_ huks _ng_ huks _hae_" Ucap Kyuhyun tersendat di antara isaknya. "_Mianhe_.. huks _Mianhe_... _Mian_...

"Ssst... _It's ok. I'm here. Nado saranghae. jeogmal saranghae yeongwonhi_" suara Changmin ikut bergetar.

"_Saranghae_. aku mengucapkan itu benar-benar tulus Minnie. Bu..huks kan alasan huks huks. percayalah!"

hati Changmin sakit mendengarnya. tanpa ia sadari, betapa Kyuhyun sangat terbebani selama ini. Ia pikir Kyuhyun bisa hidup dengan baik selama ini. tapi ia salah. disini yang lebih menderita adalah Kyuhyun. bukan dirinya. Changmin menciumi pucuk kepala Kyuhyun berulang-ulang.

"Aku tahu! _Uljima baby_"

Changmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun lalu menagkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Ia menghapus air mata Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau ingin menyakitiku lagi, hmm?" Tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu berhentila menangis. Kau mebuatku merasa bersalah"

"Ne. Aku berhenti menangis!" ucap Kyuhyun mencoba meredam iasakannya sekuat tenaga membuat Changmin tertawa gemas dan kembali memeluk kekasihnya.

Prok Prok

"HORE.. BRAVO BRAVO!"

"Selamat ya!"

"Cuit cuit"

Suara heboh dari dalam cafe yang berasal dari semua pengunjung, membuat ChangKyu couple terkejut lalu melepas pelukan mereka. Keduanya menunjukan wajah malu dan memerah bak kepiting rebus, membuat para pengunjung cafe makin heboh menggoda pasangan CLBK ini.

"Terimakasih ya, sudah memberi kami tontonan drama mengharukan dengan gratis" Tegur Kibum jahil, yang muncul bersama Siwon kekasihnya dengan popcorn ditangan mereka. #Plak.. Kibum oppa pikir nonton bioskop? -.-'

"Bumie~" Kyuhyun salah tingkah.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita masuk. disini dingin!" Siwon menengahi. lalu mereka berempat pun kembali masuk kedalam cafe.

Mereka tampak tenggelam dalam obrolan asik didalam café. Kibum tidak bosan-bosannya menggoda Kyuhyun yang benar-benar tampak sumringah setelah Changmin kembali padanya. Ketika mereka sedang asik mengobrol dan melepas rindu, seseorang menginterupsi obrolan mereka.

"_Anyoenghaseo_ Changmin-ssi dan err.. Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Ah _ne, Anyoenghaseo Sungmin-ssi_!" Changmin berdiri dari duduknya lalu membungkuk ringan. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang ikut berdiri dari duduknya. Bukan untuk menyapa Sungmin, melainkan merengsek bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Changmin.

"_Andwe_.. Aku milik Changmin" Ketus Kyuhyun memberi death glare setannya kepada Sungmin , sambil memeluk Changmin dari belakang. Kelima orang kecuali Kyuhyun yang ada disana saling berpandangan. Kemudia tawa meledak dari mereka. Dan tawa Kibum yang terdengar paling kuat. Sedangkan sisanya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Yaa! Kenapa kalian menertawakan aku?!" Seru Kyuhyun kesal.

"_Aigoo_... manja sekali! _so sweet_!" goda Kibum. Membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah.

"Jangan begitu Kyu, Sungmin adalah salah satu klien kita" Ujar Changmin sambil melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dipingganya.

"Mau bergabung?" Tanya Changmin pada Sungmin.

"Anio, aku sedang menunggu kekasihku. Aku hanya ingin memberi selamat kepada kalian. Akhirnya kalian kembali bersatu"

"terima kasih. Aku juga harus berterima kasih padamu. Jika bukan karenamu mungkin kami tidak akan kembali bersama" balas Changmin.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Setelah Sungmin pamit dari meja mereka dan pergi, Kyuhyun langsung bertanya pada kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau berterima kasih padanya Minnie? Bukankah…."

"Dia sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku, sekembalinya aku dari Amerika. Dia mengaku jika semua itu adalah kesalahannya, dia memintaku untuk tidak menghukummu. Mati-matian memintaku memberikan maaf pada mu. Dan menceritakan tentang kehidupanmu yang berubah drastic setelah kepergianku"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Changmin mengangguk sambil menegak minumannya.

"Kau juga harus berterima kasih padanya"

"Nanti saja" Jawab Kyuhyun cuek. Changmin mengacak gemas rambut kekasihnya itu.

Dan akhirnya mereka menghabiskan malam itu dengan tawa.

.

.

Dan disnilah kini mereka, diapartemen Changmin. Tadinya Changmin ingin mengantar Kyuhyun pulang, namun Kyuhyun bersikeras ingin pergi ke apartemen kekasihnya itu.

Kyuhyun duduk bersandar di dada Changmin. Masih memeluk Changmin dengan erat. Seolah takut jika namja yang ia cintai itu kembali pergi meninggalkanya.

Mereka duduk dalam diam. menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Setelah empat tahun berpisah. Hati mereka terasa sama-sama lengkap. Tidak ada lagi rasa kosong yang merongrong.

Kyuhyun menikmati setiap elusan tangan Changmin dikepalanya. Inilah yang ia rindukan selama ini. seseorang yang sering ia ilusikan kini duduk disampingnya dan benar-benar nyata. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari pada ini.

"Kyu, aku ingin mengambil selimut sebentar. Sepertinya kau kedinginan" Ujar Changmin mencoba melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

"Tidak. Dengan kau disisiku aku sudah merasa sangat hangat. Jangan membuat alasan untuk pergi dariku lagi"

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana baby. Aku akan selalu bersamamu mulai sekarang" Ujar Changmin lembut.

"_Geojimal_!" Kyuhyun akhirnya melepas pelukannya beralih menatap Changmin mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau akan pergi lagi, kan? Kau akan meninggalkan aku. Kau akan bertunangan"

"_Yaghon_? _Nuga_ _yaghonkayo_?"

"Kau"

"_Naega_? Mana mungkin? Kau dengar dari siapa? Mungkin mereka salah paham"

"Salah paham bagaimana"

"Well, kemarin waktu aku menemani Junsu sepupuku mengambil cincin pesanan untuk pertunangannya, aku bertemu dengan beberapa pegawai kantor. Mereka bertanya apa yang sedang aku lakukan, ya aku jawab saja 'mengambil pesanan cincin pertunangan' kemudian mereka bertanya lagi 'Kapan tunangannya?' aku jawab 'Pertengahan desember. Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka menganggap itu pertunanganku" Terang Changmin panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya malu. Changmin membenahi duduknya, lalu mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun agar sepasang mata itu menatapnya.

"Jika aku akan bertunangan pun, akan kupastikan aku hanya bertunangan denganmu baby. _You are my precious_"

"Mianhe, padahal dulu kau begitu mencintaiku, tapi semuanya kubalas dengan luka. Mianhe"

"Ssstt.._ it's enough baby_, tidak usah dipikirkan lagi. Aku juga bersalah waktu itu. Terlalu menekanmu. Seenaknya pergi meninggalkanmu" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Changmin meremas tangan Kyuhyun. "Dan aku juga ingin minta maaf padamu"

"untuk apa?"

"Eerr.. karena kau sudah melihat aku berciuman dengan yeo -

"_Andwe_. jangan diteruskan. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya"

"_Wae_? Kau marah baby?"

"_Ani_. Kenapa aku harus marah. Aku hanya tidak ingin membahas hal-hal yang mengundang luka lagi. Biarkan kita menikmati kebersamaan kita. Lagi pula akan kuanggap impas. Tapi jika kau melakukannya lagi.." Kyuhyun memberi jeda, untuk melemparkan death glare teriblis tingkat dewa kepada Changmin "Kau akan mati ditanganku!" ancam Kyuhyun.

Bukannya takut Changmin malah terkekeh melihat tingkah namja chingu yang menurutnya lucu itu. Kemudian Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku lagi…"

"_Never_!"

"_Yaksok_?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin serius.

"_Neee~ nae saraaang~_" Changmin mencubit pipi Kyuhyun gemas.

mendengar hal itu Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum manisnya kepada sang pujaan hati. kemudian.

Cup Cup Cup

Changmin langsung mengecup singkat bibir Kyuhyun sebanyak tiga kali.

"Minnie~" Kyuhyun memukul dada Changmin dan berblushing ria.

"Kau benar-benar membuat ku gemas" ujar Changmin sambil terkekeh.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik kerah baju Changmin dengan kedua tangannya hingga mata mereka bertemu lalu …

"_Saranghae_!"

Kyuhyun mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Changmin setelah mengatakan itu. ciuman yang basah dan lembut namun penuh gairah yang hebat antar keduanya Kyuhyun mencium bibir Changmin dengan lembut dan penuh hasrat yang mendalam kemudian dibalas Changmin dengan hal sama juga namun lebih bergairah.

Selang 5 menit keduanya melepaskan ciuman mereka karena membutuhkan oksigen. Setelah cukup menghirup oksigen, keduanya melakukan hal yang terputus tadi menjadi semakin panas, semakin bergairah, semakin kasar, dan semakin basah. Kyuhyun pun tampak agresif.

"Kyu uuh.. kalau begini a-aku tidak ahkanh tahan~" Ujar Changmin disela-sela ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun melepaskan pangutannya dibibir Changmin, menatap Changmin sebentar, lalu naik kepangkuan Changmin dan menciumi pipi dan leher Changmin dengan seduktif, membuat Changmin mengerang geli.

"Nakal, eoh?" Changmin beranjak berdiri dengan menggendong Kyuhyun didepannya, menuju kamar tidur. dan suara lenguhan pun terdengar dari kamar itu.

Malam itu benar-benar malam yang paling membahagiakan. Tak ada lagi tangis dari keduanya. Kini hati mereka sama-sama lengkap. Dan bersiap untuk menjalin cinta kembali. Cinta yang lebih kokoh dari sebelumnya dengan berlandaskan kepercayaan dan kejujuran. Bukan hanya cinta singkat, tapi cinta yang berlaku selamanya. Cinta abadi.

Hatiku sudah lengkap sekarang

Karena kepingan yang kau bawa kini sudah kembali ketempatnya

Terima kasih sudah kembali dan memberikanku kesempatan lagi untuk mencintaimu

You are my precious one

I love you so much

.

.

Fin

alias

The end ^^

.

.

Ga puaskah dengan endingnya? Haha maafkanlah author yang kurang kreatif ini ne ^^

Ini sudah kepanjangan. Jadi mian kalau bikin bosan.

Tunggu ff Changkyu ordinary love story yang lainnya ya~~

Last word

Gamsahamnida~! ^^

Bye bye!


	3. Sequel The most precious

CHANGKYU

DISCLAIMER :: Mereka bukan milik saya. saya hanya meminjam namanya doang. tapi cerita ini, adalah milik saya!

WARNING :: AU, Shounen-ai, TYPO (s), OOC. YANG TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, YANG BACA TOLONG TINGGALKAN JEJAK ^ ^

* * *

one year later.

**_Changmin Propose_**

**Ting**

Pintu lift berhenti di lantai enam sebuah apartemen. Dua orang yeoja tampak keluar dari sana sambil berbincang. Sesekali terdengar suara tawa dari keduanya. Saat sedang menyusuri koridor untuk menuju apartemen mereka, tiba-tiba mereka menghentikan langkah di pintu bernomor 12 karena Bau hangus menyapa indra penciuman mereka.

"Bau apa ini?" Tanya Yeoja berambut blonde pada temannya.

"Seperti bau kue hangus." Tambah yeoja yang satunya.

Sementara di dalam apartemen bernomor 12 itu terjadi kekacauan besar. Lebih tepatnya di dapur. seorang namja bersurai coklat dengan apron putih bergambar beruang, tengah sibuk berkutat dengan peralatan dapur. Dapur itu keadaanya seperti habis terkena angin puting beliung. Kulit telur berceceran di lantai, tepung terigu bertebaran dimana-mana, mentega dan coklat terlihat mengotori apron namja manis tadi, ah sepertinya tidak hanya apronnya, tapi juga wajahnya. Sekitar 8 jam ia berkutat di dapur, bermandikan peluh dan seluruh bahan kue, tapi tak satu pun yang bisa tersaji didepan mata dengan keadaan yang enak di pandang. Sedari tadi gerutuan frustasi meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. Mungkin ia sudah lelah dengan usahanya yang tak kunjung membuahkan hasil.

"Aaw panas!"

"Kenapa rasanya pahit?"

"Kenapa warnanya abstrak begini?!"

"Oh tidak, oh tidak... gosong!"

"Ini kue atau batu?!"

Kira-kira begitulah beberapa celetukan Kyuhyun saat kue-kuenya tidak satupun yang tampak layak untuk di makan. dan akhirnya kue-kue mengerikan itu berakhir di kotak sampah bersama kue-kue gagal lainnya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun merosot jatuh ke lantai dapur. ia bersandar pada kaki counter. Benar-benar lelah. Keringat sudah memenuhi badannya. Sekarang kuenya yang ketujuh sedang berada di panggangan. Kyuhyun yakin sudah menakar semua bahan-bahannya sesuai dengan buku resep. Ia yakin hasil kali ini tidak akan mengecewakan. Kalau sampai mengecewakan, ia berjanji seumur hidup tidak akan mendekati ruangan yang di sebut dapur.

Seumur hidup baru kali ini ia berusaha sekeras ini, hanya untuk sebuah kue ulang tahun. Kyuhyun bisa saja memesan kue di toko dan mengatakan pada kekasihnya bahwa itu adalah kue buatannya. Tapi tidak, Kyuhyun ingin memberikan sesuatu yang di buat dari usahanya sendiri untuk kekasih tiangnya. Ia ingin memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untuk ulang tahun kekasihnya.

_Mirror on the wall, here we are again  
Through my rise and fall  
You've been my only friend  
You told me that they can understand the man I am, _So why are—

"Yeoboseyo?"

[Chagia~ odieso?] sambut suara tenor sang kekasih di seberang telpon.

"Di rumah. Wae?" Jawab Kyuhyun.

[Aku merindukanmu.]

"Kalau begitu cepat pulang." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil melepas apronnya. Saat ini setahu Kyuhyun, Changmin tengah berada di busan mengurusi proyek perusahaannya di sana.

[Hmm.. aku dalam perjalanan kembali ke Seoul. Dan malam nanti aku akan mengajakmu makan malam, otte?!]

"Makan malam di apartemenku saja, ne!"

[Apa? Ania... aku tidak ingin keracunan masakanmu.] Changmin merinding membayangkan dia harus makan masakan Kyuhyun yang memiliki rasa abstrak. Ia tahu betul kekasihnya itu sama sekali tidak pandai memasak.

"Ck.. aku tidak akan memasak untukmu, aku akan memesan makanan di restoran." Jawab Kyuhyun malas.

[Oh, oke kalau begitu. Sampai bertemu nanti malam. Love you!]

"Love you too." Tutup Kyuhyun, mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Ia memandang dengan nanar keadaan dapurnya yang sudah tidak pantas di sebut dapur. sepertinya butuh waktu satu jam untuk membersihkan semua kekacauan yang ia buat. Belum lagi, kue yang—akhirnya sesuai harapan—harus ia hias, dan juga ia harus mandi sebelum Changmin tiba di apartemennya. Tentu saja ia tidak mau Changmin melihatnya dalam keadaan berantakan seperti itu.  
Tiga jam berlalu. Kyuhyun sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanya. Dapurnya sudah kembali seperti semula, Kuenya yang sudah matang, kini sudah di hias dengan cantik, dan ia pun sudah terlihat rapih dan bersih. Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang sibuk menata makanan pesanannya yang baru saja tiba, ke atas meja makan. Ia juga menyediakan satu botol wine untuknya dan Changmin. Dan sekarang tinggal meletakan Kue tart di tengah meja.  
Kyuhyun kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil kuenya yang masih berada di atas meja dapur. lalu berniat kembali ke ruang makan untuk meletakan hasil karyanya di meja makan. belum sempat Kue tart mendarat di meja makan. sesuatu membuat Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main.

"DOOR!"

"UWAAA!"

**Bruk**

Mulut Kyuhyun membulat, begitu juga dengan matanya. Ia memandang maha karyanya kini mendarat di meja makan dengan posisi terbalik menimpa makanan yang ia pesan dari restoran.

"E..eh mian baby, aku tidak lihat kau sedang memegang kue." Ujar Changmin menyesal saat melihat hasil perbuatannya.

Kyuhyun masih shock dan matanya masih terpaku pada kue tartnya yang sudah hancur.

"Kyu mian—

"Kueku..." Lirih Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Kita beli lagi ne~" Ujar Changmin mencoba membujuk.

"Butuh delapan jam aku menghasilkan kue itu."

"He?" Changmin menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Enam kueku gagal dan hanya ini yang berhasil."

Changmin terkejut mendengarnya. Apa kyuhyun benar-benar yang membuat kue itu. Omo sulit dipercaya.

"K-Kyu." Lirih Changmin takut-takut. Tapi Kyuhyun masih tetap memandangi kuenya.

"Dan sekarang... kueku...kueku..." Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Changmin dengan alis bertaut, bibir bergetar dan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "Hancur?!.._hiks_ _hiks_ _hiks_...HUAAAAA!" Changmin panik seketika, saat tangis Kyuhyun pecah.

"Kyunnie mianhe baby."

"_Hiks_.._hiks_.. kau menghancurkan kueku."

"Kyu—

"_Hiks_.. aku berusaha _hiks_ sekeras ini hanya untuk _hiks_ kue ulang tahunmu."

"Baby—

"Dan sekarang kau menghancurkan _hiks_ kerja kerasku _hiks_ selama delapan jam _hiks_...HUUUEE" Tangis Kyuhyun semakin kencang, membuat Changmin makin kelabakan. Changmin berkali-kali mencoba membujuk Kyu, tapi Kyu tidak memperdulikannya. Malah tangisannya bertambah kencang.

Sudah banyak yang dilakukan Changmin. Seperti menari-nari lucu di depan Kyu, merayu dan mencium bibir Kyu yang di akhiri tendangan dahsyat Kyu di kejantanan Changmin karena menciumnya dengan paksa. Namun Semua cara itu tidak berhasil membuat tangis Kyuhyun mereda. Mungkin kYuhyun benar-benar kecewa melihat hasil kerja kerasnya hancur sebelum sempat dicicip atau bahkan di banggakan pada Changmin.

Ditengah rintihan kesakitan akibat kejantanannya di tendang Kyu, Changmin merogoh sesuatu di kantong celananya. Sesuatu yang menjadi tujuan utamanya bertemu Kyuhyun. Changmin berlutut di depan Kyu yang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan, tentu saja dengan air mata yang masih senantiasa meluncur dari mata indahnya.

"Kyu, lihat ini!" Changmin menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berbalut kain beludru berwarna biru dongker, ke arah Kyuhyun. Lalu membuka kotak itu dan memperlihatkan isinya pada Kyuhyun.

Changmin berharap caranya berhasil. Ia tahu waktunya tidak tepat dan ini benar-benar melenceng dari rencana. Tapi ini adalah cara terakhirnya untuk membujuk Kyuhyun.

Dan binggo! Pelan-pelan tangisan Kyuhyun mereda. Dan matanya melihat benda yang di sodorkan Changmin dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Cin _hiks_ Cin?!" Ucap Kyuhyun di sela isakannya.

Changmin mengangguk mantap. "Ne!" kemudian tangan Changmin yang bebas, mengenggam tangan Kyu.

"_Listen to me baby!_ Maafkan aku karena meninggalkanmu selama empat tahun dan membuatmu menderita, maafkan aku karena terlalu sering membuatmu menangis, dan maafkan aku yang telah menghancurkan kerja kerasmu. Maafkan segala kekurangan dan keterbatasanku. Aku tidak yakin kau akan bahagia, tapi aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tetap menjaga senyum di bibirmu. aku ingin kau selalu berada di sisiku, menjadi separuh nyawaku dan menjadi sandaran cintaku. Mari kita saling mencintai, menyayangi, menjaga dan melindungi sampai kapanpun. Dan..." Changmin tampak tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"..."

"Aish aku lupa!" Gerutu Changmin di akhir karena ia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang harus di katakan selanjutnya.

"intinya adalah... WOULD YOU MARRY ME?" Tembak Changmin langsung.

Kyuhyun memandang Changmin tanpa berkedip. "Kau melamarku?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan tampang tidak percayanya. Dan Changmin menjawab dengan anggukan mantap.

"Kau tidak mengerjaiku kan?"

"Anio baby~" Changmin jadi gemas sendiri. Kyuhyun masih tampak speechless.

Changmin menarik dagu Kyuhyun agar Kyu menatapnya di mata. "Kyu... bersediahkah kau menikahi tiang listrikmu ini?!" Tanya Changmin sekali lagi penuh harap. Jujur ia juga sangat gugup saat ini. Harap-harap cemas menanti jawaban Kyuhyun.

Setelah Changmin berkata seperti itu. Bibir Kyuhyun terlihat bergetar, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca menatap Changmin. Harapannya selama ini... impiannya selama ini... akhirnya terwujud.

"MINNIE!" Kyuhyun langsung menerjang tubuh Changmin dengan pelukannya.

**Jdugh**.

Membuat tubuh Changmin yang tidak siap menerima pelukan Kyuhyun terjerembab ke lantai dengan kepala yang sukses terantuk lantai.

"_Yes i do_. Aku mau menikah denganmu!" Buru Kyuhyun yang saat itu berada di atas tubuh Changmin.

Changmin yang sedang mengelus-elus belakang kepalanya, tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. ia mengambil kotak cincin yang jatuh di samping tubuhnya lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Changmin memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis Kyuhyun. Lalu mencium tangan Kyuhyun dan cincinya. Mareka saling bertatapan penuh cinta. Kebahagian kini menyelimuti mereka. Setelah beberapa tahun menjalani kisah yang penuh luka, akhirnya kini hanya akan ada kebahagiaan yang menghiasi hari-hari mereka.

Changmin menghapus air mata Kyuhyun lalu mencium kening kekasihnya dengan lembut, di sambut senyum senang dari Kyu. Kemudian Kyu membalik posisi mereka menjadi Changmin yang ada di atasnya. Kyu menarik kerah jaz Changmin agar wajah Changmin lebih mendekat pada wajahnya. Lalu mendaratkan ciuman di bibirnya. Changmin menyambut baik perbuatan Kyuhyun kemudian ikut melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Saling menyalurkan kebahagiaan lewat ciuman itu. Well, sepertinya mereka sudah siap menyongsong masa depan berdua. Semoga kalian bahagia, Changkyu.

.

.

**Always and Forever**

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian. Kediaman Keluarga Jung tampak ramai. Hilir mudik para pelayan menyiapkan pesta di rumah itu. Seorang perencana pernikahan tampak sibuk memberikan perintah kepada anak buahnya untuk mengatur pernikahan sesuai rencana kliennya.

Nyonya besar di rumah itu, yaitu Kim Jaejoong sedang sibuk menenangkan calon menantunya yang sedang uring-uringan. Apa sebenarnya yang menyebabkan sang calon pengantin uring-uringan?.

"Yaak Kyuhyun! Jangan mondar-mandir seperti setrika begitu! Kau membuat kepala eomma pusing!" Bentak Nyonya Cho Heechul, eomma dari Kyuhyun.

"Ini benar-benar tidak bisa di percaya. Besok adalah hari pernikahan kami, tapi si tiang sialan itu malah sibuk di London?!" Teriak Kyu frustasi.

"Kyu, kau harus bersabar. Changmin akan pulang sebentar lagi. Ini semua karena tiba-tiba Investor di London meminta Changmin segera datang kesana." Ujar Jaejoong lembut.

"Kau ini, kenapa semakin dekat hari pernikahanmu kau semakin sering marah-marah eoh? Lagi PMS?" Celetuk si cinderella sadis. benar-benar celetukan yang tidak pandang situasi.

Kyuhyun memandang eommanya dengan mata yang berkilat marah. "Aku ini... NAMJAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Kyuhyun menggelegar badai di seantero rumah keluarga Jung. "Aigoo.. sepertinya aku harus ke dokter THT setelah ini." Gumam Heechul saat merasa telinganya berdenging.

Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, lalu menghempaskan pantatnya ke sofa. Jaejoong langsung membelai lembut kepala Kyuhyun. Ia tahu kyuhyun sedang mengalami nervous menjelang pernikahan. Ini biasa bagi seseorang yang akan melepas masa lajangnya.

"Tidak baik calon pengantin marah-marah. Dari pada memikirkan Changmin lebih baik kau istirahat. Dan persiapkan dirimu untuk besok. Calon pengantin harus tampak segar di hari pernikahannya. Lihatlah. Muncul kerutan di keningmu akibat kau selalu marah-marah." Jaejoong menunjuk-nunjuk kening Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun ikut meraba keningnya. Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Biar kami yang mengurus semuanya di sini. You must have beauty sleep, dear."

"Ne omoni!" Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya lalu segera pergi keluar ruangan, menuju kamar Changmin untuk beristirahat.

"Aigoo... lihat dia, kenapa dia begitu menurut kepadamu?"

"Kau saja yang terlalu sadis Chullie. Dia itu anakmu. Bukan musuhmu. Kau selalu saja mengajaknya bertengkar."

Heechul menaggapi komentar Jaejoong dengan cengiran lebarnya.

.

.

Drrrttt Drrrttt Drrrttt

Getaran yang berasal dari I-phone, mengusik ketenagan tidur sang sleeping beauty alias Kyu. Membuatnya hampir melempar ponsel itu kedinding jika tidak mengingat handphone itu adalah barang couple mereka.

Sambil mengumpat tidak jelas, Kyu mengangkat telpon dari seseorang yang berhasil mengganggu tidur cantiknya.

"Wae?!" Ketus Kyuhyun setengah berteriak. Matanya masih setengah terpejam hingga tak sempat melihat call id si penelpon.

[Aigoo baby... kenapa ketus sekali?] Ucap suara sang kekasih dari seberang telpon.

"Minnie?!" Sontak Kyuhyun langsung membuka lebar matanya saat mendengar suara kekasihnya.

[Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu, baby?]

"Ne. Kau tahu aku sedang menikmati beauty sleep untuk pernikahan kita besok? Dan kau! Dimana kau sekarang? Kenapa kau masih saja sibuk menjelang hari pernikahan kita!"

[Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah begini, eoh? Bukannya di sambut dengan kata-kata mesra, malah jadi marah-marah begitu.] Suara Changmin terdengar merajuk.

"Habisnya... kau sudah beberapa hari tidak pulang."

[Siapa bilang aku tidak pulang? Aku sudah pulang. Dan sekarang aku ada di taman belakang rumah—

**PIP**

Belum sempat Changmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kYuhyun terlebih dahulu memutuskan sambungan telpon secara sepihak. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Kyuhyun langsung menghambur keluar kamar menuju taman belakang rumah keluarga Jung.

Dan benar saja. Kyuhyun melihat Changmin sedang berdiri di sana sambil berkacak pinggang. Kyuhyunpun segera menghampiri Changmin.

"Kau ini suka sekali menutup telponku tanpa mendengar kata-kataku lebih lanjut. Tidak sopan sekali!" omel Changmin saat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri didekatnya. Sedang Kyu hanya memasang cengirannya menanggapi omelan Changmin.

"Lalu kenapa berdiri disini tengah malam begini? Kenapa tidak langsung tidur saja? Kau pasti lelah." Kyuhyun membondong Changmin dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Changmin masih memakai jaz kerjanya, itu berarti Changmin belum masuk kekamarnya.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan sebentar. Kajja!" Changmin menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia hanya membiarkan Changmin menarik tangannya dan menggiringnya berjalan.

.

.

"Hwoah... eomma benar-benar pintar memilih dekorasi pernikahan." Puji Changmin takjub dengan pemandangan didepannya.

"Awalnya aku pikir kita akan meresmikan pernikahan di gereja, dan melaksanakan resepsinya di ball room hotel. Tapi Jongie eomma memiliki ide yang lebih bagus. Apa kau suka?!" Tanya Kyuhyun. Changmin mengangguk.

"Ne. Ini lebih indah dari rencanaku." Jawab Changmin tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari rumah kaca yang di sulap menjadi tempat pernikahan. Di depan rumak kaca itu terdapat sungai buatan yang memisahkan rumah kaca dengan tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. Jadi jika ingin memasuki rumah kaca, mereka harus melewati jembatan yang melengkung yang menjadi penghubungnya. Pagar jembatan sengaja di hiasi dengan tumbuhan rambat untuk mempercantiknya.

Rumah kaca itu adalah rumah kaca milik Mrs Jung Jaejoong yang sangat menggemari bunga dan tanaman. Jadi, suaminya sengaja membangunnya untuk sang istri.

"Ayo kita masuk!" Ajak Changmin, merangkul Kyuhyun di pundak. Lalu keduanya memasuki rumah kaca itu.

Keadaan di dalam rumah kaca yang lumayan besar itu sangat indah. Kursi-kursi para undangan sudah teratur rapi di bagian kiri dan bagian kanan menghadap ke altar tempat sepasang pengantin akan mengikat janji. Di atas altar terdapat layar besar yang tergantung, untuk menayangkan photo prawedding Changkyu. Di samping kiri altar terdapat meja bulat berukuran sedang. Mungkin tempat untuk meletakan kue pernikahan. Sedangkan di samping kanannya terdapat beberapa alat musik pengiring pernikahan nanti. Dan yang paling membuat indah adalah bunga dan tanaman-tanaman yang mengelilingi tempat pernikahan itu.

Changmin mengajak Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu bangku untuk tamu undangan. Tangan Changmin yang masih merangkul bahu Kyuhyun mendorong kepala kekasihnya itu agar bersandar di dadanya. Sedangkan satu tangannya bertaut erat dengan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ehem.. ehem... Kau Cho Kyuhyun, apakah kau menerima Jung Changmin sebagai suamimu dan berjanji akan selalu mencintainya dan selalu bersamanya baik suka maupun duka hingga maut memisahkan?" Changmin berkata dengan tegas. Seolah dia adalah sang pendeta.

_"Yes, I do!"_ Jawab Kyuhyun sambil terkikik senang. Kemudian ia pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama. "Dan kau Jung Changmin, apakah kau menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai istrimu dan berjanji akan selalu mencintainya dan bersamanya baik suka maupun duka hingga maut memisahkan?"

"_Of course i do!"_ Jawab Changmin. _"You may kiss the bride."_ Ujar Changmin kemudian sambil memajukan bibirnya untuk mencium Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun segera mendorong wajah Changmin.

"_No kiss till the wedding."_ Tolak Kyuhyun. Membuat Changmin berdecak kesal. Melihat Changmin kesal akhirnya Kyuhyun menghadiahi satu kecupan di pipi kekasihnya itu. Keduanyapun tersenyum senang.

"Apa kau senang?" tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Changmin.

"Eung... _It's Just like a dream_." Jawab kyuhyun.

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu. Aku jadi sedikit gugup. Aku tidak menyangka kau adalah sandaran terakhir hidupku."

"ya, aku juga."

"Semoga kita bisa selamanya seperti ini."

"Hmm... Always and forever." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Semoga harapan mereka terwujud. Amin.

.

**THE WEDDING**

**.**

Hari pernikahan pun tiba. Pagi itu tamu-tamu undangan sudah berdatangan di pesta pernikahan. Beberapa teman Changmin dan Kyuhyun tampak juga hadir disana. Begitu juga dengan relasi bisnis kedua orang tua mereka. Sebenarnya pestanya tidak juga terlalu besar. Hanya beberapa orang yang di anggap penting yang di undang. Changmin dan kedua orang tuanya, sedang sibuk menyapa tamu untuk menunggu acara di mulai.

Setelah tiba waktu yang ditetapkan akhirnya acara akan segera di mulai. Changmin sudah berdiri di altar bersama pastur. Ia tampak gagah dalam balutan tuksedo hitam. Terlihat sedikit rasa gugup di raut wajahnya, namun masih bisa di samarkan dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Matanya tertuju pada satu titik. Yaitu pintu rumah kaca. Dimana ia bisa melihat bayangan kekasihnya berdiri di baliknya. Karena pintu kaca itu buram.

Sedangkan di balik pintu berdiri Kyuhyun dengan sang eomma. Ia tampak meremas celana putihnya hingga sedikit terlihat kusut. Mungkin ia benar-benar gugup.

"Aaw...sakit Kyu. Jangan meremas tangan eomma seperti itu." Ringis Heechul, saat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar meremas tangannya dengan kuat.

"Mi-mianhe eomma!"

"Apa kau gugup?" Tanya Heechul.

"Tidak... maksudku... tentu saja." Kyuhyun meralat kata-katanya.

"Tenanglah, Kau tidak perlu gugup. Kebahagiaanmu sudah menantimu. Coba kau tarik nafas beberapa kali. Mungkin itu bisa sedikit membantu." Saran Heechul. Kyuhyun pun menurut. Ia menghela nafas lalu membuangnya secara teratur. Ia melakukanya beberapa kali hingga ia merasa sedikit tenang.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Tanya heechul. Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu, Ini saatnya." Heechul menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun. Pintu didepan mereka terbuka lebar. Memberi jalan masuk bagi mempelai menuju altar. Musik mulai mengalun saat Kyuhyun mulai berjalan. Matanya lurus kedepan memandang calon suaminya yang tampan. Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya, begitu juga dengan Changmin. Dimata Changmin Kyuhyun tampak sempurna dengan balutan tuksedo putih. Setiap langkah Kyuhyun menuju dirinya mengingatkannya pada perjalanan cinta mereka. Dimana semuanya berawal di taman kampus. dimana namja penggila game itu membuat Changmin jatuh cinta, pernyataan cinta Changmin di atas atap, Jawaban cinta Kyuhyun lewat jendela cafe, hingga kenangan yang menyedihkan dimana ia menyaksikan Kyuhyun berciuman dengan namja lain, hingga memaksa mereka berpisah selama empat tahun. Namun sekarang Changmin bersyukur, sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan mengizinkan mereka kembali bersama. Karena mereka memang tercipta untuk mencintai satu sama lain.

Heechul menyerahkan Kyuhyun pada Changmin. Dan Changmin segera menerimanya sambil membungkuk hormat pada mertuanya.

"Aku serahkan anakku yang paling evil nan manis ini padamu. Jaga dia baik-baik. Jika kau sampai menyakitinya, kupastikan kau mati di tanganku." Ancam Heechul setegah berbisik di akhir kalimatnya.

Changmin tersenyum, "Ne. Leave it to me, eomoni." Jawab Changmin yakin. Lalu ia segera membawa Kyuhyun berhadapan dengan dirinya didepan pastur. Sedangkan Heechul kembali duduk di tempatnya setelah sebelumnya sempat memeluk Kyuhyun dan mencium pipi anaknya itu.

"Hadirin sekalian, kita berkumpul di sini pada hari yang mulia, untuk menyaksikan penyatuan Jung Changmin dan Cho Kyuhyun."

Kemudian pendeta itu menghadap ke Changmin. "Jung Changmin, Apakah anda bersedia menjadikan Cho Kyuhyun sebagai seorang istri dan berjanji akan selalu setia dan melindungi, dalam suka ataupun duka, saat kaya ataupun miskin, saat sakit maupun sehat. Dan berjanji akan selalu mencintai dan saling menghargai selama kalian masih hidup?"

"Saya bersedia!" Jawab Changmin mantap. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok yang berada di depannya, yang kini tersenyum seperti dirinya.

"Dan anda, Cho Kyuhyun. Apakah anda bersedia menjadikan Jung Changmin sebagai seorang suami dan berjanji akan selalu setia dan melindungi, dalam suka ataupun duka, saat kaya ataupun miskin, saat sakit maupun sehat. Dan berjanji akan selalu mencintai dan saling menghargai selama kalian masih hidup?"

"Saya Bersedia!" Ujar Kyuhyun yakin.

"And now i pronounce you, as husband and wife. You may kiss." Ujar sang pendeta.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling tersenyum bahagia. "I love You always." Ucap Changmin memandang lekat mata Kyuhyun.

"I love you forever." Jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia.

Kemudian mereka saling mendekatkan wajah berniat untuk segera berciuman. Namun tinggal beberapa centi untuk kedua bibir mereka bertemu tiba-tiba...

"Haaatchim..." Changmin dengan tidak elitnya bersin di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Dan sukses merusak momen romantis tersebut.

Melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang shock, Changmin menggigit lidahnya dan berkata. "Sory!" dengan membentuk v dengan jarinya.

Tingkah Changmin tersebut membuat para hadirin yang tadinya tertegu menjadi tertawa. Sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong selaku orang tua Changmin, hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah jahil sang anak. Changmin yang melihat Kyuhyun cemberut kemudian menarik wajahnya, lalu segera meraup bibir Cherry Kyuhyun. Mereka berciuman di depan semua orang yang hadir di pesta itu. Semua orang yang menjadi saksi bersatunya kedua insan tersebut dalam iktan yang tak terbantahkan. Sekarang Cho Kyuhyun resmi menjadi seorang Jung Kyuhyun.

"Boo jangan menangis." Ucap Yunho sambil merangkul istrinya yang tampak mengusap kedua matanya dengan tisue.

"Aku hanya bahagia Yunnie, akhirnya anak kita yang nakal itu mempunyai kehidupan sendiri sekarang. Aku tak pernah sadar Changmin dewasa dengan cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin aku menimangnya dalam pelukanku." Lirih Jaejoong. Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu mengusap-usap punggung istri cantiknya.

Sedangkan di sisi Hangeng dan Heechul.

"Chulie kau menangis?" Tanya Hangeng sedikit kaget melihat istrinya meneteskan air mata.

"Ne Hanie. Dua makhluk evil itu akhirnya bersatu. Satu evil saja sudah membuatku pusing, dan sekarang di tambah satu lagi." Ujar Heechul dengan nada lebay.

Hangeng memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Istrinya benar-benar ajaib. Tapi sebenarnya ia tahu bukan itu sebenarnya maksud Heechul. Ia menangis karena merasa terharu dan sedikit merasa kesepian karena anak satu-satunya kini menikah.

Kembali ke adegan kissing Changkyu yang masih berlangsung. Changmin tampak memberikan beberapa lumatan terakhir di bibir Kyuhyun sebelum melepaskannya. Riuh tepuk tangan dari para undangan menyambut kedua pasangan ini. Pasangan yang tampak serasi satu sama lain. Changmin merangkul Kyuhyun di pinggang. Keduanya tersenyum ke arah para undangan. Senyum bahagia jelas terukir di raut wajah keduanya. Senyum yang mengiring mereka ke kehidupan baru. Sebagai sepasang suami istri, yang akan bersama selamanya hingga maut memisahkan mereka.

.

.

.

.

**Fin!**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya aku bisa nulis lagi setelah dua minggu lebih mendekam di rs. entah kenapa saya pengen banget buat sequelnya. Yah walaupun endnya pasaran dan gak menarik buanget.

Hmm... semoga ini sedikit menghibur.

Ok, last word... khamsahamnida ^ ^

Bye Bye!

**mind to give me review?**


End file.
